<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Night's Rest by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011149">A Good Night's Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Found Family, M/M, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Cobb just volunteers to sleep on the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Night's Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/gifts">sparkysparky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Five times there (probably) was only one bed.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 14/02; redated for author reveals)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The first time it happens, Cobb just volunteers to sleep on the floor. Wedges his back against the door to act as a draught excluder, wakes up grumpy with a crick in his neck. The green kid wanders over the next morning, attempting to fit a holofilm he’s somehow managed to swipe from up on a shelf into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey now, that’s not edible,” Cobb wiggles the saliva-streaked thing carefully free from those sharp little teeth. A bit dented, but it’ll probably still work. He’s got a little more familiar with them since leaving on Tatooine, on this quest to do – whatever it is the Mandalorian apparently needs him to. A bit more familiar with a lot of things.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian’s already gone – how he got the door open silently, stepped over Cobb and out into the corridor without waking him is anyone’s guess. Cobb’s a touch perturbed in honesty – not because of the other man, but at the fact his brain was apparently comfortable enough despite the draught to sleep so soundly in the presence of company, something he’d never quite acquired the ability to do previously and for reasons he wasn’t going to spoil a perfectly decent morning – crick in the neck or otherwise – by further considering.</p>
<p>When the door to the tiny rented room opens again to reveal the Mandalorian’s returned, the other man seems unsurprised by the sight of Cobb valiantly endeavouring to wash the face of a child propped wriggling on his knees, his grumpiness swept away by the kid’s giggles.</p>
<p>“Careful, he bites,” The Mandalorian warns, just as Cobb indeed discovers this.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Snatching his fingers back, he waves them to shake off the sting, then pokes the child gently in the tummy to show no hard feelings, “Ready to brush them next?” He gets that little face washed while the kid’s squealing with laughter from a tickle.</p>
<p>“He’ll try to eat the toothbrush,” The Mandalorian sounds long-suffering. He’s also brought a box of pastries, Cobb discovers when he glances over at the other man, a kind not found in Cobb’s experience on Tatooine.</p>
<p>“Hope you had some of these yourself already,” He manages to get out before inhaling several of them on next finding he’s been offered them, while the kid takes advantage of Cobb’s distraction to scarf down three.</p>
<p>“I did,” Perched on the edge of the bed seemingly watching them through the visor, the Mandalorian agrees.</p>
<p>“Caf next,” Cobb gets those teeth brushed, brushes his own, and then vacates the refresher for the other man to use next, “Caf and –” He squints at the kid, “Milk?”</p>
<p>“Baa,” The kid agrees.</p>
<p>“I’ll take over looking after him,” It’s not the first time Cobb’s heard the Mandalorian’s voice minus the modulator, the man apparently minus the helmet on the other side of the refresher door. The distortion provided by that barrier is still enough to make it a little unclear.</p>
<p>“All right,” It’s not really Cobb’s place to be wondering what that voice would sound like if there wasn’t that barrier. He settles the child down to watch the holo after deeming it kid-friendly and hears the refresher door open just an inch as he leaves, the Mandalorian keeping an ear out for the child while finishing up.</p>
<p>Wandering down to idly explore the marketplace outside the boarding house, he gets them both a caf and, after some haggling, the promised milk.</p>
<p>The presence of seemingly unremarkable water used without any particular regard for it here and there is still baffling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time, the Mandalorian is the one to volunteer to sit in the even smaller room’s horrible chair.</p>
<p>“We could share,” Cobb eyes the bed doubtfully. It’s dubious enough he’s not even certain he wants to sleep in it. Frankly, if the Mandalorian’s aged and barely functioning ship wasn’t off for badly needed repairs, they’d have been better off getting some shuteye on it. At least the kid’s comfortable, flat out fast asleep in his recently acquired floating pram, an acceptable replacement to a previous one.</p>
<p>The ship’s a replacement too, apparently. Makes Cobb sort of wonder if he’s also a replacement of a kind. What for, he’s yet to work out.</p>
<p>“I’ve slept in less comfortable positions,” Easing himself down onto the chair as if concerned it’ll collapse under him – a valid concern – the Mandalorian claims.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you should have to,” Cobb counters, rather than pointing out he’s done the same.</p>
<p>The bed is just as awful as it looks. He lies awake for the next far too long, jabbed by springs or sinking into a sagging spot on the mattress however he positions himself, and imagines just how ridiculous they’d have looked crowded in together on the thing, all knees and elbows and Beskar plates digging in.</p>
<p>Would have been ridiculous, yeah.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian usually snores quietly, Cobb’s been travelling with the two long enough by now to know this. Kind of a reassuring sound, in a way. He’s dead silent now, while the kid snuffles a little.</p>
<p>Cobb rolls over awkwardly for the umpteenth time, grits his teeth on a complaint, and tells himself he’s only cold because this planet’s never even heard of a desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time, the bed is just <em>stupidly</em> plush and Cobb feels a bit of an idiot just gawking at it, while the kid has no such hesitation, squealing delightedly as he dives right on in.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess this thing would fit all three of us no hassle,” Cobb says eventually, while Din places his weapons carefully to one side after thoroughly vetting the room in the manner he has every single place they’ve stayed in, “You planning on staying in that armour?”</p>
<p>He’d slept in his – well, temporarily his – in the past; couldn’t say he was a fan, but couldn’t judge either. And with the kid between them, it was Grogu who was going to potentially wake up with metal stuck to his face. Or maybe that should be the other way round.</p>
<p>“No,” Perhaps this is the reason Din then starts removing it.</p>
<p>“O-oh, okay,” Cobb makes a swift escape to the startlingly immense refresher, somewhat confounded by the sheer size of it, only to pop out again seconds later, “Kriffing hell, come see, I reckon that in there is a <em>bath</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen baths before,” Damn him, Din sounds amused plain as anything.</p>
<p>“Haven’t seen this one, have you,” Only the fact that the other man is around the far side of the bed prevents Cobb from grabbing a handful of that newly revealed top of the flightsuit and just dragging him in.</p>
<p>He gets the impression Din’s eyebrows go up a little under the helmet, “Are you planning on taking one?”</p>
<p>“Now that’s going too far,” Cobb really hadn’t even considered such a thing. But now the idea’s in his head he can’t get rid of it, “Reckon I should?”</p>
<p>He can’t help but feel a little uneasy.</p>
<p>“Kid loves them,” is the answer he gets, so, well, he has to now.</p>
<p>A whole lot of spluttering and splashing and muttered cursing later, he confirms that he doesn’t share the same opinion. Although the experience was unique.</p>
<p>“Think I’ll stick to sonics next time,” Cobb concludes on near falling out of the horrendously steamy refresher, near swaddled in several of the place’s copious towels, “You going next?”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian is sat with his feet outstretched in front of him on the bed, a pillow propping him up, the kid fast asleep on his chest with the little face shoved into the crook of his neck. The sight’s so unexpected Cobb has to juggle to catch the towels.</p>
<p>“You were just sat listening and laughing at me that whole time, weren’t you,” He accuses and gets a tip of that helmet that highly seems to imply ‘yes’. A sobering thought occurs to Cobb after, lessening some of his pique, “I didn’t disturb the little guy, did I?” Or had Grogu had a nightmare or something?</p>
<p>“No, he just wanted – to be close,” Peeling the child gently away from his neck, Din explains a little awkwardly. Placing the sleeping bundle back down in the centre of the bed, he just looks at the kid for a bit. Then, “Are you planning to put some clothes on?”</p>
<p>“Dunno,” Cobb briefly considers sleeping in the nude. Then he considers who he’ll be sleeping next to, “Wait, sure. Hell yes.”</p>
<p>“Good,” The other man’s eyes are narrowed beneath that helmet now, he’d bet on it. Talk about a penetrating stare.</p>
<p>There’s room enough in that massive bed that Cobb doesn’t wake up with the kid latched onto his face until morning, and even then it’s only because Grogu apparently decides to try and eat his hair. Din’s gone again, but there’s a dent to the far side of the mattress that implies he did actually lie down and sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think we’re getting closer?” Cobb asks as he crowds in closer to Din in the effort to get away from the rain intent on dripping down the back of his neck, “To whatever it is you been dragging me round half the galaxy for, that is?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t mean it in any way as a criticism, but they’re pressed near enough against each other it’s easy to feel the way Din stiffens a bit.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to be here –” Rather than sounding pissed off, he sounds a touch disconsolate, which is frankly worse.</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>“No, no; now you got to know I didn’t mean it like that,” Cobb would be waving his hands if there were room under the tarp they’ve strung up between trees in a pitiful attempt at a tent. The kid’s the only one seemingly happy about it, letting out a burp between little cooing breaths as he sleeps bundled up in Din’s cape, warm – Cobb very much hopes – and content after his big dinner of some swamp-dwelling reptilian things, curled up tiny and adorable on the other man’s lap.</p>
<p>The sight of Din’s gloved hand stroking that little brow makes Cobb feel something, enough to almost distract him from the fact he’s certain he’ll never be warm again himself. Never going to dry out either.</p>
<p>“I – do,” Din says, to Cobb’s intense relief.</p>
<p>“Here, I’m going to go back to the ship,” He starts to extract himself from the other man, swallowing as it becomes inescapably clear just how much he’s gone and wrapped himself around him in the thoughtless endeavour to borrow warmth, “Make us both a caf. I’ll even bring you it, unless you want to wrap the tarp over your shoulders and come too.”</p>
<p>“Like a tarp poncho?” Din asks so neutrally it takes Cobb a moment to realise he’s being teased.</p>
<p>“Like – to help shelter the kid!” Cobb’s so caught aback by this – and so delighted – he can only splutter feebly, “Look, I wear a poncho that one time and –”</p>
<p>“You looked very good in it,” Din agrees in that same calm tone, and hauls Cobb even closer to him while Cobb’s still floundering in the attempt to process it, “Don’t go. We can get caf later. After the rain’s stopped.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Cobb finds himself agreeing, a little breathless, gaze helpless on the way the gloved hand hasn’t left his arm yet, the other one still wrapped around the kid. He dares to lean his chin against a metal-covered shoulder, heart racing that bit faster when he isn’t shrugged away. Din’s been remarkably relaxed the entire experience actually, now he comes to think of it. So he agrees, even if he privately thinks the rain might continue forever, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Din echoes him, an unexpected edge of softness to it, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>After a while, the pitter patter against the tarp fades into the background. Cobb angles himself awkwardly down, feeling somehow dozy because of it, vaguely aware of Din eventually doing the same.</p>
<p>Wedged together with the child dreaming between them, they sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fifth time, there’s more than one bed. Cobb doesn’t mean to pause on stepping into the room on realising this, but he does, with the result that Din very nearly walks into him.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nope, don’t mind me,” He shouldn’t be feeling disappointed. He still does, damn it.</p>
<p>Grogu is running around madly, ears flapping, high on whatever was in those sweetmeats he snaffled behind Din’s back despite being ostensibly ready for bed, scarfing several down before Cobb managed to extract the rest. He’s cottoned onto some of the child’s abilities by now, while Din’s confessed to others, but he’s not seen them first hand for the most part.</p>
<p>As such, witnessing a whole platter of treats go whizzing into the kid’s sticky little hands had been quite something earlier. Their hosts – a frog-like couple and their gaggle of children Din and Grogu proved to be previously acquainted with – had kindly chosen to find it amusing rather than being put out.</p>
<p>Cobb’s still reeling about how this wet – and why do so many places have to be wet <em>in the sky</em> as well as on ground level – planet contains so much <em>water</em>. Still hasn’t fully convinced himself to like it, yet. But at least he had actually been able to help with that thing it turned out Din had needed assistance with – a quest so convoluted Cobb is still piecing the story together in head in order to tell the folks’ back home. And that’s where they’re headed now, back to Tatooine. After a couple more pit stops on the way.</p>
<p>So here they are. He gets himself ready in the couple’s reasonable little refresher – no bath thankfully to be found – while Din takes on a valiant task of getting Grogu calmed down, and then entertains the kid with a few tall tales while the other man does the same after. Has a whole group of their hosts’ children clinging onto his shirt sleeves begging for more come the end, and has a bit of a start on glancing up to find Din propping up the doorway to their shared room, fresh from the shower and making no attempt to pretend not to listen in.</p>
<p>Not wearing his helmet either, a development still recent enough that Cobb’s heart feels like it damn well doubles its beat.</p>
<p>“Our hosts have offered a basket-bed for you in your friends’ room,” Din informs his son very seriously, when the last story’s reached its satisfyingly dramatic conclusion and Grogu has scampered over and scaled his father’s leg in order to babble cheerfully at him, potentially about said tale, given the way a little fist waves in Cobb’s direction, “If you would like it.” Din smiles at the child, which is something Cobb has to try very hard not to have a reaction about too, not in the least because he’s got about six kids climbing all over him where he’s sat on one of the beds.</p>
<p>“Batu!” All seven are shortly exclaiming in excitement and then dashing out of the room.</p>
<p>“So much for calming them down,” Cobb can’t help but chuckle a bit, “Think our hosts will be pissed?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I should have raised the topic – differently,” This is said with a sigh but, unlike usual, this time Cobb’s able to see the tiny twitch that goes with it to Din’s lips.</p>
<p>It’s unreasonably thrilling, that’s what it is.</p>
<p>“Nah, I reckon any other approach still would have had the same effect,” He manages to say just about normally while pretending not to have any reaction to the fact Din nods and then gets to work on shedding the rest of his armour, placing it together with the helmet on top of the other bed.</p>
<p>Cobb nonetheless just about chokes on his own tongue when Din’s next act is to pluck at the covers of Cobb’s own bed.</p>
<p>“Budge over.”</p>
<p>Both of his eyebrows rise, “Bed’s over there, partner.”</p>
<p>“That one’s occupied,” There’s a glint in those dark eyes despite the low light.</p>
<p>“That’s –” Starting to protest, Cobb near enough chokes himself all over again in the effort it takes to get himself to shut up. “Fine,” He manages to finish when he’s recovered – somewhat – and scooches over to make room.</p>
<p>There’s little enough space they’re pressed up together almost right away. Din says nothing, just eases himself down, feet unreasonably cold against Cobb’s shins for a moment before they get themselves situated. Biting the inside of his cheek as a dark head nestles in under his chin, Cobb says nothing either.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Is the question Din finally asks before Cobb turns out the light.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Cobb dares to wind an arm loosely around his shoulders, ready to draw back if the other man objects, “You?”</p>
<p>Instead Din near enough melts into him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” His smile is audible in his voice. Cobb shivers at the feel of it grazing his throat.</p>
<p>Eventually they sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>